


Marry Your Daughter

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: This is the first scenario i've every written.It is based on the song "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian Mcknight





	Marry Your Daughter

See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She’s my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side

After you had left for work, Ten had planned to head out to see your father. He was practicing his speech over and over as he walked the familiar sidewalk towards your childhood home. He stopped at the white fence and looked at the door, taking a deep breath before climbing the wooden stairs to the door. After lightly tapping on the door, you sister had opened the door. They all knew Ten had asked to come over and speak with your dad, so she opened the door and pointed him in the direction of the living room.

“He said to tell you he’s in there” you sister spoke before she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Ten stared at your graduation picture hanging on the wall in the hallway, took a few deep breaths and pushed open the door.

I want her to be the only girl that I’ll love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me ‘til the day that I die, yeah  
I’m gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen

Ten nervously stood in the living room, facing him, despite being told several times that he could sit down and talk. He was prepared to leave if this went badly. 

“Sir, i’ve been dating your y/n for 4 years and she speaks highly of her family and I wanted to do this right so before I asked her I came here to ask your permission first.” He paused and looked up, expecting a reaction but your father kept a straight face. “I want to marry your daughter, sir. I picked out a ring and I have been carrying it for days now, waiting for the perfect moment. She is everything to me, she makes my good days even better and makes my bad days easier. She’s my sun, my rock, my world. So, i’m hoping that you’ll allow me to make her my wife.” Ten finished talking and put his hand in his coat pocket, touching the velvet box. He stepped back when your father stood up in front of him, he had not said a word since Ten had started speaking.

“Of course you can marry my daughter!” He spoke, breaking out into a grin and pulling Ten in for a hug. “You have been family to us ever since you first walked in the door. Now go talk to her!” And he gave Ten and nudge towards the door, and he headed towards your apartment with a smile on his face. 

She’s been here every step  
Since the day that we met (I’m scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don’t you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I’ve got most of my vows done so far (so bring on the better or worse)  
And 'til death do us part

You kicked your shoes into the corner and noticed mens shoes on the mat. 

“Ten?” You called into your dark apartment.

“Upstairs” was the reply you heard back. You headed up the stairs, turning on a few lights as you went. As you neared the bedroom, you noticed faint lights flickering shadows on the wall in the hallway. You turned the corner into the room and gasped. There were candles strategically placed around the room, with rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed. Ten was dressed in a suit and standing next to your dresser.   
“What’s all this? When did you have time? I thought you had practice all day?” You had a million questions about what was going on

“I planned this for you. Sit down” and he pushed you back until you sat on the bed. He nervously fiddled with his pocked before kneeling down.

“Y/n, I love you, and I wanted this to be perfect. I spoke to you dad this morning and he told me I was already a part of your family. You’re my princess, my rock, my world, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Would you please do my the honour of becoming my wife?” He pulled a small box out of his pocket but before he could open it, you had tackled him in a hug.

“Yes, of course I will! I love you” you managed to say between planting kisses on his lips. Ten broke out into a smile, opening the box and sliding the ring on your finger before engulfing you in another hug.


End file.
